Love Re-Written
by zombi kitty
Summary: She felt like her life was always changing never the same. She felt that maybe her and Sasuke were always going to meet every time. In another life or another time, no matter how you looked at it Hinata's and Sasukes life were tangled up together. whether Hinata liked it or not, she would always end up loving him. (just a bunch of short-stories and one-shot and fluff.)
1. Chapter 1:Beginnings

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

Hinata wasn't sure what to do, how could a small card with just a photo and a few words make her feel like the whole world was coming down on her?

She started at the card with pink glitter on it, if Hinata didn't know any better she was sure a six year old had done this card.

It was the contents inside that were making her stomach feel empty as though there were a black hole trying to drag her in.

She picked at the card opening it again only to scowl at the picture in it, she knew it wasn't like her to be acting like a high school girl but she couldn't help it.

In the photo were her former best friend and her ex-boyfriend, smiling happy at the camera and in big pink words next to the photo was the words. "You're invited to our wedding!"

She almost wanted to toss the card in the trash or set it on fire, she would have to it done it too, had it not been for the fact that it would set off the fire alarms in her apartment.

Hinata sat in her couch with her legs pulled up to her chest, glaring at the card; she wished it would just disappear that she could get the image of the happy couple out of her head.

"Hey Hinata, you here?" a voice came from her front door.

"Yeah" Hinata shouted still glaring at the card sitting on her coffee table in front of her. She could have sworn that the card had moved, thought that could just be from her siting here for a while staring at a thick piece of paper.

Ino stood across from Hinata on the couch and stared down at her, she placed her hands on her hips and started down at the card that Hinata couldn't take her eyes away from.

"What is that thing?" Ino asked as she picked up the card by the edge of it, she dangled it in front of her face squinting.

Hinata wasn't sure if she should be mad that the card was taken away from her sight or laugh at the face Ino was making.

"It's Sakura's and Sasuke's wedding invitation."

Ino dropped it with a gasp; she stepped on it as though it was a cockroach.

"Ew, I can't believe I grabbed that thing." Hinata just sighed at her friend's dramatics and picked up the card from the floor.

She took the picture out and ripped it in half and threw away the half with Sakura, no need to keep that part.

"Oh sweetie, are you ok? How are you holding up?" Ino said coming over to wrap Hinata in a big tight hug.

"I'm fine you don't have to worry about me" Hinata said as she slipped away from Ino's arms, here hugs were like a death trap, Hinata's never seen anyone escape one of Ino's hugs.

Hinata was telling the truth, well half of it anyways, it had almost been three years since she heard from either Sakura or Sasuke. Thinking about hearing Sasuke voices almost made Hinata's heart ache, but that almost felt like a life time ago now.

"It doesn't matter anyways I'm not going."

"Oh no you have to go and with style."

Hinata took a sit back in her couch with Ino following her; Hinata slipped the half picture of Sasuke into her pocket. She knew if Ino saw it Hinata would never hear the end of it.

"But you have to go, it's been almost two years and you need to show the both of them that you're doing just fine without them. You need to go to that wedding and really rub it in there face as to how much better a person you are."

"I wouldn't really be the better the person if I went to their wedding to rub it in their face. Besides I would look stupid being there without a date."

That seemed to quiet Ino just a bit as she leaned into the couch. It was fine; Hinata could live the rest of her life in peace knowing that she had to see neither of them. She wouldn't be caught dead at their wedding only for the fact that she felt she would cry if she saw how happy Sasuke was with someone else.

"Well I still think you should go and I'll make it better by going. I'm going back to my apartment to go pick out some nice dresses because I know you have nothing to wear to a wedding."

Hinata opened her mouth to argue about the insult Ino just threw at her but she was already out the door and Hinata as left in the empty silence of her apartment.

Hinata sighed deeply and laid back on her couch staring at her ceiling, she could feel her eyes start to get heavy. She wished she wasn't so sleepy, if she fell asleep she knew what dreams would come.

She would dream about him and that would make her sink deeper into that horrible hope that maybe he would come back to her.

'I'm so stupid' she thought as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

….

"What are you thinking about?"

Hinata turned to look at Sasuke he had a smile on his face, if someone who didn't know him were to see him, maybe they would have thought he looked annoyed.

"Nothing, just wondering where we go from here" She leaned her head against his shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair.

It was nice; the smell of the ocean air always seemed to comfort Hinata. Watching the waves come in and back into the vast sea, it was a nice place to get lost in thought.

"I wish I knew."

She had almost forgotten what they were doing just sitting in the sand in the early morning. It was nice though, barely anyone was around.

"I want you to stay." Hinata mumble hiding her face against Sasuke neck, she could feel him take a deep breath and sigh.

"You know I can't do that." She knew, but she still wanted to be selfish and ask, something about being with Sasuke always made her feel like she was a little kid.

Sasuke almost seemed to much more mature compared to her. She always felt that she was just a burden to Sasuke that she couldn't possible fit in his life no matter how hard she tried.

Now she wasn't going to be in his life, tears started to roll down Hinata's cheeks. She pulled away from Sasuke quickly trying to wipe the tears.

"Hey, come here Hinata" Sasuke said in a soothing voice as he pulled her closer to his body.

Hinata took a deep breath of his scent; he smelled of something sweet and fresh soap. She felt that she could get lost in just his smell.

She sniffed and tired wiping away the rest of her tears as he rub her back making soothing noises.

"I won't be gone for that long, it's just for a few months and by the time you know it I'll be back." He said still rubbing Hinata's back.

She didn't want him to leave to another country to go to college; she couldn't understand why he couldn't just stay with her and go to the same college she went too. But she knew there was no other way and arguing wouldn't help.

She closed her eyes as she listened to Sasuke steady heart beat leaning against his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and mumble something against her hair. She didn't really hear it too well, it almost sounded like he said he loved her.

But she couldn't really be sure; her eyes were staring to get heavy. No she couldn't fall asleep now; if she did then Sasuke would leave and never come back to her.

But it was too late, she had started to fade away from this dream that she wished would last forever.

….

Hinata turned over, what was she doing again? Oh that's right she was having a nice dream, she wanted to go back to having that nice dream.

As she started to fall back to sleep a knocking at the door awoke her. It sounded more like pounding then knocking. 'it might just be Ino trying to get me look at some of her dumb dress' Hinata thought as she tried to relax and go back to sleep.

The pounding on the door continued, she thought that maybe if she ignores it, it would go away.

It didn't work, if anything the pounding got even louder. Hinata grunted in anger and sat up from the couch and stomped her way over to her door. A few things went through Hinata's mind as she opened the door.

If it was Ino, she could have opened the door with her spare key that Hinata had given her, which Hinata was staring to think was a bad idea, only because Ino came into her apartment without warning.

She should have changed her address or had moved after she broke up with Sasuke. That way she wouldn't have ever gotten that stupid wedding invitation.

She shouldn't have opened the door.

"Hey, sorry for making so much noise but I really wanted to talk to you, is this a bad time?" in front of her stood Sasuke.

He looked as handsome as she remembers, and she hated herself for thinking that he looked handsome. She should shout at him, punch him or slam the door in his face.

Something anything, she should hate his guts. But why does she want to kiss him so badly right now? God she hated herself right now.

"No, it's f-fine. Um, please c-come in" Hinata strutted out as she moved out of the way to let Sasuke walk into her apartment.

Hinata had to resist the urge to punch herself in the face. That wasn't what she was supposed to do but it was too late now, he was in her house.

She followed Sasuke into her living room and offered him to sit on her couch. As they sat down together Hinata kept her eyes on different things in the room.

'What is wrong with me? I should have told him to leave now his just sitting here and being awkward' Hinata thought as she started to bite on her bottom lip. How she wished that she could magically transport to another place in time.

"So, Hinata, how have things been for you?" she looked at him then.

He seemed much older now; his eyes had dark bags underneath them. He looked very tired; his hair was still in the same spikey style but seemed longer now. The white long sleeve shirt he wore seemed to almost hang on his body and the buttons were all in the wrong holes.

To what Hinata could see, he looked like a mess. She wondered if he was happy the way things were now. She wanted to ask that and so many other questions but her mouth didn't seem to be working for her.

"I've b-been doing well. What a-about you?" there it was again, the stuttering. She hadn't stuttered since high school. She bit her tongue and hoped that it would stop the next time she spoke.

"Fine." The word hung in the air once it passed his lips. It almost sounded sad to Hinata but she must have been mistaken.

He seemed to be distracted by something on the floor and as he picked it up Hinata knew what he was looking at. It was the crumpled up wedding invitation that Ino had stepped on.

"A-Ah!" Hinata was about to say but quickly shut her mouth. She took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Sorry, it must have fallen on the floor, I didn't see it, and I might have stepped on it. Sorry" Hinata laughed nervously. She was happy that she didn't stutter this time around.

She watched Sasuke's face but it didn't seem to change as he started at the card. She couldn't tell what was going through his head. Did he think she was a horrible person for the card? Did he come all the way here to tell her she couldn't go to the wedding?

"Hinata," she felt like her heart almost skipped a beat when Sasuke spoke her name. It felt like a long, long time since she heard him speak her name.

"What do you think about me marrying Sakura?" He asked still staring at the card.

Is that why he came all the way here for? To ask her about the wedding, wouldn't that have been easier to just to call her or at least send her an e-mail or something.

Though she didn't think Sasuke still had her number. But his visit here is so strange and to ask something like that is even stranger. It was really making Hinata wonder what was really going on.

She kept quiet trying to figure out exactly what Sasuke wanted from her. She tensed up a bit when he set his black dull eyes on her.

"Oh, um well, let's see…" she couldn't really think of the best way to answer him and his staring at her wasn't helping her.

Sasuke always had a way of making her feel like she was weak, even now he still could do that, she thought that when she saw him, he would get a good earful from her. He would also get a go punch to the jaw.

But now that he was sitting across from her, just inches from her, she wasn't really sure what to do. She felt stupid, how easy she could give in to her emotions, even now.

She kept her eyes on her feet; she couldn't really look him in the eyes anymore. She wasn't really sure what answer Sasuke wanted from her but she could still feel his black eyes burning holes into her.

"Answer me." That made Hinata jump a little, he said it with such force and anger. It almost made her angry. Why was he getting so angry at her? He was the one who left her for someone else and was getting married. She should be the one getting mad at him.

"I think it's great. That you get to be happy with Sakura." Hinata said as softly as she could, she faced Sasuke and forced a smile though she felt that it looked more like a grim one.

Sasuke face didn't change from the cold one he had since he saw the invitation. It was really starting to make her very upset. She had answered the question. What more did he want from her?

"Is that how you really feel?"

Was he mocking her?

"I guess that's how you feel then? I thought you had changed, you always were a bit weak willed Hinata."

No, why was he saying something like this. Hinata could feel the tears start to spill from her eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She was the one who was going to be mad and he would be the one crying.

Yet she couldn't stop the tears from coming down. She felt an anger bubble in her stomach like it was going to tear her from the inside out.

She couldn't stop herself from screaming at him after that.

….

Hinata stood up from the couch quickly, she wasn't sure if she had scared Sasuke or not. She thought she saw him press himself against the couch.

"You! You're the one who's weak willed. You left overseas to go to school, I would have been fine with that. But you didn't call or message me for two years. Then you come back and you ignore me for another year. Then you go out with my best friend! You don't even talk to me at all and you leave me to get married without saying so much as goodbye to me. I hate you and I never want to see you ever again!" Hinata shouted, she felt her cheeks were wet from the tears.

She took a deep breath and felt her throat was sore from the yelling.

Hinata looked at Sasuke's shocked face and realized what she had done. She could feel her face start to turn red as she dropped to the ground in front of Sasuke.

She covered her face as she sob into her hands. She wanted to do that for so long, she didn't realize how bad she had been holding it in. It felt as though it as eating away at her not being able to really tell him how she felt.

She was left alone without even being told anything. If he wanted to break up with her then he should have done it then just leaving her behind. She didn't understand any of this. She didn't understand why she hated him so much but was still happy he was here.

She hated him, Hinata really hated him but she still loved him. She hated herself the most for loving him even through all of this. He was right; she was weak and a fool.

Hinata felt Sasuke place a hand on her hand. She wanted to swat it away. The last thing she wanted was for him to touch her right now.

"The wedding was cancelled."

At that moment it seemed like all time had stopped in the room. Hinata could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she stood in front of Sasuke her hands balled into fist at her sides.

She never wanted to punch someone in the face as badly as she did now.

….

Hinata tried to blink away the tears from her eyes. She wasn't sure she had heard a word Sasuke had said, if he had said anything at all.

Hinata dropped down to her knees in front of Sasuke, she felt weak and emotionally drained. She wasn't sure what to ask first so she asked the first thing that came to mind.

"What happened?"

Sasuke couldn't meet her eyes his eyes seemed to wander around Hinata's living room. He looked very tired and the bags under his eyes made him look older. He gave a sigh before he started to speak.

"She cheated on me."

Hinata almost wanted to laugh; it felt almost right that happened. After what he did to her it was no surprise that Sakura would do the same to him. Though Hinata thought this, she felt a bit of anger towards Sakura for hurting Sasuke in that way.

"It was before we started to plan the wedding, she had sent the wedding invention and we had started to argue about everything. Mostly about the wedding." He paused to look at Hinata, maybe he was checking to see if she was paying attention at all.

"About a month afterwards, I found her in bed with another guy. So we ended up calling the whole thing off, though the wedding invention had already been sent so we couldn't do much about that." He laughed at the last part.

Hinata couldn't find any humor in what he said; maybe it was because she was so mad right now. She still couldn't figure out what he was doing here. What did he want from her? Thinking about such things made Hinata's head start to pound.

"What are you doing here then?"

She didn't mean for her words to sound so cold but they did. She didn't feel bad; Sasuke had caused her a lot of pain. So much crying and heart ache and gone into him for almost nothing.

He looked at her, a sad look in his eyes. It made Hinata mad to see that look. She didn't need him to feel bad for her. She was already over everything that had happened; she didn't need him, now or ever.

"I wanted to come and say I'm sorry for everything I did, I understand now how much I hurt you. After breaking up with Sakura I had a lot of time to think and I wanted to talk with you."

Hinata stood up, it looked like Sasuke wanted to say more but she didn't give him a chance. She slapped him across the face. The sound echoed off the walls and Hinata could feel the sting from the slap on the palm of her hand.

"You don't understand anything, you left me all alone without even telling me why or what I did wrong. I waited for you and you left me for her. You don't know how it feels to have someone you love throw you away like a piece of trash. I didn't hear from you at all and now you come here to talk to me?" Hinata shouted, she could feel her throat start to get soar.

Sasuke kept his dark eyes on her never looking away. He held his now bruising cheek. She couldn't tell if he was mad or not but right now that didn't matter, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt after so long.

"You don't deserve to talk to me let alone see me; it's not fair what you did. You are the worst person in the world….I hate you." Hinata said with a sob as she placed a hand over her mouth. She didn't think she could continue on, she felt like she was going to fall apart right in front of him.

Then she felt it, like a warm that was long awaited, she felt Sasuke wrap his arms around her. She wanted to push him away, she had to, it was only right.

But instead she pulled him in, she missed him. This was all she had wanted since she saw him at her door.

Hinata cried into his chest as he petted the top of her head shushing her. She couldn't stop crying and sobbing. She felt low, even lower than she had ever felt in her life. She shouldn't be getting comfort from him, the person who had hurt her worst in her life, but at the same time she couldn't let go.

"I'm sorry, I really I'm sorry Hinata." Sasuke mumble into her hair as he continued to pat her head.

She didn't care about that; all she wanted was for him to hold her right now. She felt like she was having a dream. A dream that she wished would last forever. He still smelled the same as he did the day he had left.

Hinata took a big breath of his scent and pushed herself away from Sasuke, she knew this wasn't right and she needed some air to think clearly. She needed to figure out what to do and what to say; otherwise she would end up with a broken heart again.

"I can't take you back, you hurt me….and I don't think I could forgive you anytime soon." Hinata said placing a hand over her racing heart. She wanted to say that she wanted to take him back but that would be stupid. Sasuke hurt her; she shouldn't be so easily swayed by him.

He smiled and Hinata felt weak, "I know, I was hoping we could just start as friends. I don't except you to take me back right away, not after what I did."

He stepped close and leaned down a little so that his face was near Hinata's. She could feel a blush start to form on her cheeks. "What? What is it?"

Sasuke simply smiled and leaned close planting a kiss on Hinata's cheeks. She missed his warm kiss, and it felt strange for him to kiss her after so long.

"I wanted to say that you look even more beautiful since the last time I saw you" Sasuke whispered in Hinata's ear making Hinata blush more.

Sasuke stood in front of her grinning and that's when Hinata knew that she had made a big mistake. Knowing Sasuke the way he was, it was going to be hard to stay mad at him and keep him at bay. Hinata felt like she was falling deeper and deeper into a bottomless pit.

Hinata broke from her staring at Sasuke at the sound of her front door opening. "Hinata I found the perfect dress that would go great with your-"

Uh oh, this was not going to end well, Hinata thought as Ino made her way into the living room where Hinata and Sasuke stood.

This was going to be such a long day for Hinata.

….

**A/N: sorry for any misspellings or bad grammar. I could really use someone to proof read my stories but I've been having some trouble finding someone. **

**Anyways I hope this short story isn't too boring, I felt like I rushed into it way too much. I also feel that it might be too dull and maybe not really worth reading. Anyways tell me what you think and I hope you stick around for more one-shot stories. **


	2. Chapter 2: Learn to have fun

**Chapter 2: Learn to Have Fun**

Sasuke sighed as he stepped into his quiet apartment. He was tired from work today, the case he had was the hardest one. He had to defend a woman who was charging her husband for abuse and it was just drama after drama in the court room and right now more than anything he just wanted to relax and get some sleep.

He walked up to the door of his room and stopped to his wife crying on the bed. It looked like she was in the middle of packing her bag. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair; besides the drama in court he had his own drama in his own marriage.

"Hinata-"

She looked up from her crying to glare at him; he knew she must be really mad again. This isn't the first time this happened. She had tried to leave before, no matter how much he begged she wouldn't stay so he let her go. But she came back a month later saying she was going to give him another chance.

He had cheated before, he didn't sleep with anyone, he was just talking to girl and Hinata had found out. It had started a huge argument and Hinata left, he knew something happened again. If she wanted to leave he wouldn't stop her.

"She called again for you" Hinata said trying to hold her tears back.

Sasuke knew who Hinata was talking about, he wasn't speaking to her anymore but that didn't mean the women would stop calling him. It was getting bothersome and Hinata already didn't trust him, he wasn't sure what to do now. All he wanted was some sleep but he couldn't let Hinata be upset the whole night.

He walked up to her and grabbed her hand "Come on get up."

She looked at him with a confused look on her face; her eyes were red and puffy from crying so much. He could feel Hinata try and pull her hand free but his grip tight. "Come on…"

With a huff Hinata gave in and stood up, she was just a few inches shorter than Sasuke but not by much. He grab Hinata's other hand and placed it on his shoulder. He put one hand around Hinata's waist and gripped her hand in his other. He started to move dancing around the mess of clothes and objects around the room. All Hinata could do was stare up at Sasuke with her watery eyes, still fighting away the tears.

"What are you doing?"

"Dancing"

"I know but why are you doing this right now?"

He wasn't sure but he thought maybe it would cheer her up, he knew that since there first year of being married Hinata had trouble with all of it. He knew that she wasn't happy all the time and he knew that he didn't help much. More than anything right now Sasuke just wanted to see Hinata smile, just like she did on their wedding night.

"Do you remember when we danced like this on our wedding night?"

"You didn't even dance that much with me that night…you hated dancing"

Hinata rested her head against his chest and took in a deep breath taking in Sasuke's scent. "I remember how beautiful you looked that night."

She looked just as beautiful now they had been married for 5 years, but he saw through all that time that Hinata spent more of her time crying than smiling.

It was true that night of their wedding was really perfect; in fact Hinata almost didn't marry him. It worked out in the end but Sasuke now wondered if it would have been better to just have let her go that night.

….

_He was nervous, this was his first wedding, but he was excited. He was getting married to the women he loved. Sasuke could feel his heart thumping against his chest. _

_He was standing at the alter waiting for the band to start playing; he hadn't seen Hinata in the last few days. Ino and Sakura kept her away from saying something about bad luck at the wedding. He didn't really care much for it but now was the time he could see his wife to be._

_Sasuke could feel his face start to heat up when he heard the band start to play. He looked around the room to see friends and family smiling and talking amongst one another. He couldn't wait to see Hinata._

_Everyone turned around as the double doors opened, Sasuke smiled and could swear was beating harder and faster. _

_But Hinata didn't come through the doors, no instead it was Ino and she looked very pale. People in the pews looked at her and whispered and mumble, it was all giving Sasuke a headache. He wasn't sure why he was getting so upset now._

_Ino walked up to him lifting up her pale purple dress. She leaned in close to Sasuke and whispered in his ear. "We can't find Hinata, I and Sakura have looked everywhere but we can't find her."_

_Sasuke didn't have to hear anymore, he was already sprinting down the aisle; he could feel the stares of some of the people in the pews and could even see a few get up from their seats. But that wasn't what was on his mind, it was where in the world did Hinata go and was she alright?_

_He ran into Hinata's dressing room and saw Sakura and Naruto standing close to each other. It looked like Sakura was crying. _

"_Sasuke I'm so sorry, we left to go a few things from my car and when we came back Hinata was gone." She said through sobs._

"_We already looked around the church but we can't really find her. We don't really think she walked off, she was wearing her wedding dress" Naruto said rubbing Sakura's back as she tried wiping away her tears._

"_W-We can keep looking for her around the church, you should go check the roads and try to see if she wondered off somewhere Sasuke" _

_He turned around to Ino speaking, she looked out of breath. She must have run after him as left. Sasuke didn't say anymore. He nodded and was already outside running down the side walk shouting Hinata's name. _

_A lot of things were going through his mind right now. Why did Hinata run off? Was she scared of getting married or was she just scared of being with him? He just felt more anger; he just wanted to understand why she would run off like that. A small thought crept into Sasuke's mind, an image of a scared Hinata crying, thinking maybe the wedding was a bad idea. _

_Sasuke had to shake the feeling, it wasn't the time to think about that, he had to find Hinata and talk to her. He just wanted to understand what she was feeling right now and more than anything he just wanted to hug her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her._

"_Hinata, Hinata are you out here?"_

"_Sasuke?"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks; he was running through a small park behind the park. He had heard it, Hinata's voice. From behind a tree out came Hinata and Sasuke's beating heart skipped a beat. _

_She looked beautiful; her long hair was pinned to the top of her head in curls and braids with a few white flowers in it. Her long white wedding dress sparkled in the light and seems to fit her just right. To Sasuke Hinata looked like an angle. With a few grass stains on the bottom of her dress, but still perfect none the less._

_He wasn't sure what to do, yell at her for running off out of nowhere or hug her tightly and kiss her all over. But he could see Hinata's read cheeks and eyes; it looked like she had been crying so Sasuke kept his distance._

"_Were you looking for me?"_

_It almost made Sasuke mad and he wanted to yell at "of course I was mad! Your ran off out of nowhere and left me worried about you looking for you everywhere"_

_But he couldn't do that so instead he simple nodded his head staring at his feet, he knew if he continued to look at Hinata his anger would start to fade. She always made him feel like everything would turn out just fine in the end, right now Sasuke wasn't sure if there would be a happy ending for them._

"_I got grass stains all over my dress…I-I must look r-really don't I?"_

"_No you don't, you look beautiful Hinata"_

_He looked up than and he regretted just then. She was smiling, that smile that she had that almost looked as bright as the sun. She was crying and trying to wipe her tears but she was still smiling through all it._

"_I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to see m-me till I walked down the aisles now were going to have-"_

_He didn't let her finish, he pulled her towards him. Letting Hinata crash against his chest, he could feel her small body start to shake. He knew she was crying again. He wasn't sure what to say now, he wasn't sure if he still wanted to ask her why she ran off. Sasuke wasn't sure he wanted to know, this was the girl he loved and more than anything he just wanted to her happy._

"_I'm sorry I ran off, I was so scared, so scared of seeing you. I love you and I want to be with you please don't be mad at me" Hinata shouted through her tears still holding on tightly to Sasuke. "I wasn't sure if this was I wanted, being with you, but I know now that I love you and I just want to be by your side for as long as I can"_

_Sasuke just smiled and patted the top of her head and held on to her. "I just want you to be happy…"_

_Sasuke was than surprised as Hinata started to laugh, he wasn't sure what part of what he said was funny. But before he knew it, Sasuke was laughing too, he wasn't sure why, maybe he had gone crazy but if that was true than Hinata was the same. Sasuke was fine with that because she seemed very happy about it._

_He leaned down close to her and kissed her than, he pressed his lips softly against Hinata. Oh how he missed kissing her. Sasuke had forgotten that he wasn't able to see Hinata for a few days so a simple thing like kissing almost made him weak in the knees. _

_He felt Hinata get tense as be slipped his tongue in her mouth. He smiled a little; he also forgot how much fun it was teasing her._

"_Oh Sasuke you found her!"_

_He pulled away from Hinata but still held her close, he almost wanted to curse but as he looked down at Hinata and her blushing face all he could do was laughing again. She was so easy to embarrass. Hinata noticed Sasuke laughing pouted._

"_You're so mean Sasuke" she said as she started to hit him lightly on the chest. It just made Sasuke laugh out more. _

_Sakura, Ino silently watched them smiling, everyone could feel that the tense between Sasuke and Hinata was staring to disappear. _

"_Hey, are we still going to have a wedding or not?" Naruto shouted as he ran to catch up with Ino and Sakura._

_Sasuke looked at Hinata and she looked back at him. He smiled and held out his hand for Hinata. _

"_Do you still want to this?"_

_Hinata nodded with a big smile and quickly took Sasuke's hand. Whatever doubts the both of them had seemed to be gone. Sasuke hoped that Hinata would spend the next few years having fun with him._

….

Sasuke didn't notice that they both had stopped dancing; they were just standing the middle of the room, a mess all around them. He could still feel Hinata holding on to him, her arms around his waist.

"I want to keep having fun…" she mumbles against his shirt, Sasuke almost didn't hear her.

He patted her head, they had been thought a lot, he really did love Hinata and he knew that he wasn't making her as happy as before. Sasuke wasn't really sure what he could do to make her really be happy again. It could just be short lived; she could go back to being sad again, always crying and hiding away from him.

"I do too, why don't' we move?"

"Move? Where? What about your job? We can't just drop everything and move"

"Yes we can, let's move somewhere nice, a place for just you and me."

Hinata moved away from Sasuke to look up at him, she had a sort of confused face, than smiled and tried to wipe a few tears from her eyes.

"I mean we can plan it out a bit but I just want you to be happy Hinata"

She shook her head than, she hugged Sasuke tightly. He felt warm all over; he really felt that this was his second chance to do right by her. He wanted more than anything to make her happy, and to make her every day full of fun and happiness. He knew this time for sure that he would be a better husband to Hinata.

"I'm pregnant"

The words almost seemed to slip from his mind; he didn't hear that right did he? No it couldn't be it was just something his mind made up.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant"

He heard that right, she said she was pregnant, with his child. Sasuke lifted up Hinata and spun her around, he could feel her wrap her arms around his neck screaming. But he didn't care right now, he wanted to shout, yell out, he knew this time everything would work out for them.

He put Hinata down and started to kiss her all over as she giggled. He knew now that there days would be full of life and fun and he was happy that he was going to be able to spend it with the person he loved the most in the world.

"I love you Hinata"

"I love you too"

This would be there happy ending, a peaceful ending for the both of them.

….

_**A/N: another one done, I hope this one is ok, I just felt like doing a small dramatic scene but I don't think it worked out haha. Anyways I hope everyone likes it. There will be a few more chapters coming out soon. **_


End file.
